Reaching For The Stars
by Miss Hetalian
Summary: What does it mean to move forward? What does it mean to be free? These are the questions that have hounded Hana Taylor recently as she wonders about the significance of her life. If she reaches for the stars, then just maybe... {Human AU, FACE Family, OC Insert}
1. Prologue

_I've always wondered what it was like,_

_What it was to be free._

_Free from hardships, free from struggles._

_Free from criticism, free from expectations._

_It must really be nice, to be free._

_But alas, as much as I want to, I cannot be._

_My life revolves around every hardships that come my way,_

_My struggles are numerous and heavy,_

_I keep hearing criticisms everywhere I go,_

_and their expectations are slowly killing me._

_I live under their shadow,_

_As the light no longer reaches my eyes,_

_My life, too, is slowly being engulfed in the darkness._

_But, deep inside,_

_I know that the stars are still there, behind the clouds._

_Twinkling, brighter and brighter each passing day._

_Even though I may be living underneath a shadow,_

_those stars never stop shining._

_I'm just waiting for that day,_

_that day where I can finally see those stars again._

_When the day comes, I can finally grasp a star,_

_I will be free._

_At long last._


	2. Underneath the stars

{ Hana Taylor's Point of View - H }

"Darn, why does it have to be so cold here, anyway?" I mutter under my breath, due to the cold climate of the place at where I'm at right now. "Hmm, I don't know, it's better than having global warming, right?" my younger brother, Alfred, said as he zipped up his brown jacket. I swear, doesn't he ever get tired of wearing the same jacket everyday? "Hmm, that's true. But can't they at least make the temperature a little higher?" I asked, then realizing how stupid my question was. We walked along the snow-crusted streets of New York, and we're currently headed towards the nearest Starbucks there is here. It's just a couple of blocks away from our apartment, after all. I lowered my scarf a bit to breathe a little, and my brother turned to me and smirked. "Look at you, if the girls in your department saw you, they'd be laughing at you right now!" he said, poking my flushed cheeks.

"God, Alfred, please spare the heck out of me." I pleaded, and he stopped poking my cheeks. I re-adjusted my glasses, and we continued our arduous journey to the coffee shop.

You're looking at my super famous brother, Alfred F Jones. Yes, that super idol, Alfred Jones, is my younger brother. And I'm his big sister, Hana Taylor. Never heard of me? That's expected. I'm just a normal person living a normal life anyway. What's abnormal in my life though is that I have a super famous pop idol brother. It's amazing how in just a mere year, he went from being a total nobody to a super famous pop star. Well, enough about him, let's go back to my story, shall we?

After a few more minutes of walking on the snowy streets, we finally arrived at Starbucks. We entered the store to be greeted by the overwhelming scent of coffee. "Go find a seat for the two of us, would you, Hana?" my brother asked, and of course, being the 'kind little sister' I was, I had to say yes. As soon as I found a seat next to the window, I sat down, and Alfred followed, setting his backpack down his seat. "What do you want?" he asked me. "The usual. Oh, and can you please get me a waffle to go with it, please?" I said, removing my scarf. "Right, you just stay there. Guard my things, will you?" he said, then left to get our orders. It's kinda weird how I've been craving for coffee lately. I'm not used to drinking coffee for the last 29 years of my life, but you know, it's just different this year.

A few minutes later, Alfred came back with a tray full of caffeine-filled paper cups. "Here's your latte, and waffle. And here's a mocha frappe for me," he said, placing down the said food items on the table.

"Thank you," I mumbled, and he nodded, and took a seat in front of me. We drank our coffee in silence for a good 10 minutes until he decided to break the silence between the two of us.

"Umm, Hana, can I ask you something?"

"You're already asking me something, dummy," I deadpanned at him as he pouted. "Anyways, what is it?" I continued.

"Do you want to be... well..." he said, but for some reason can't finish his sentence. "Do I want to be what?" I threw a question back at him.

"N-nevermind," he said, taking a drink from his frappe. I sighed, taking a bite from my half-eaten waffle. It was getting a little cold, so I think I have to eat a little faster, don't I? I tried chewing a little faster, and gulping down as much as I could of the bitter latte, and then following through with a small piece of the waffle. After doing that cycle for god knows how many, I gulped down the remaining latte that was in my cup. Alfred took out his laptop and turned it on, sighing, and rubbing the back of his neck. He wore the same shades as always, a brown lensed Ray Ban. Unlike me, I wore this same pair of glasses for the last 5 years, and it never gets old, trust me.

I fished out my phone from my pocket, and decided to check on what the band is doing. Oh, I forgot to mention this, but I'm the manager of the famous rock band, Faded Dreams. And it's ironic how my younger brother is actually the rival of the band I'm managing.

I dialed the number of Arthur, the lead guitarist of the band, and after a few rings, he picked up. "Hello? Manager? What's up?" he asked. "Nothing, I was just checking a few things. Are Matthew and Francis there?" I asked. "Yeah, they're just chilling out here for a while. We'll get back to practice in a few minutes." he said. "Alright then. Expect me to be there in around thirty minutes, okay?" I said. "Yeah, yeah. Just get here immediately, okay?" he said, then hung up on me.

Man, this is going to be one long day. For me at least.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this is my very first APH Fanfiction. Please go easy on me. Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Miss Hetalian, or you may call me Anna for short. Thank you so much for reading my fic! I really appreciate it! Also, I tend to update really slow, so please do not threaten to call Belarus or anything, okay? Reviews are very welcome, so please do write one up! Also, any flames will be used to bake cookies for my dear readers, okay?

See you in the next chapter! With love,

MissHeta-chan


End file.
